<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eros by RialArcturus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558451">Eros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RialArcturus/pseuds/RialArcturus'>RialArcturus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cho Chang Bashing, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Kitchens, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Mentioned Cho Chang, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Ginny Weasley, Pining, Ravenclaw, Romance, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RialArcturus/pseuds/RialArcturus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna never has been a Gryffindor. Luckily for her, she knew someone who was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Chang &amp; Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood &amp; Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...And then Cho- you know Cho right Luna? Got black hair, pretty freckles? - well I dreamed her cat was sitting on my chest." Ginny mindlessly rambled whilst the blonde played with her hair behind her. She was about to carry on speaking before she was interrupted.<br/>
"Oh, I know Cho, she played hide and seek with my shoes the other morning.  Your dream seems like you're enthralled by someone: cats mean deep connections, have you been seeing any nargles lately?" Luna seemed genuine in the way she spoke, almost hopeful. But Ginny was not concerned with that, instead she furrowed her red eyebrows at the first part of her best friend's speech.</p><p>She knew Luna was not stupid, she was a Ravenclaw for a reason, but Luna was not a Gryffindor for a reason too and confrontation was hard for her. Ginny, however, did not have the same predisposition.</p><p>"Cho stole your shoes?"<br/>
"I wouldn't know. It might also have been a nargle." There Luna goes again, always speaking in a way that gives away nothing but everthing at the same time.</p><p>Any other time the fierce red-head might have thought it was endearing when the other talks about her creatures, but right now she was just fuming. Ginny opened her mouth to say as much but was interrupted again. "Let's go get some butterbeer. I have a feeling that butterbeer will lead us to where we need to be."</p><p>Luna and Ginny headed to kitchens, the only sound heard was from Luna's feet hitting the ground occasionally.</p><p> Ginny was lost in thought, wondering why Luna had not told her about the shoes, but quickly found it was hard to stay pensive when a pretty girl was skipping along side you. Ginny gave up on thinking too hard and laughed as she was pulled along whilst Luna aimed to jump higher and higher each step. The giggling soon came to a sudden halt as the pair heard a hissed "Loony" from behind them. Ginny had never been one to back down from a fight, especially when the person involved was someone she cared deeply about, and her wand dropped into her hand subconsciously.</p><p>"Cho." Luna murmured beside Ginny, her back slightly hunched and facing a wall. Ginny made a fist; how often Luna had heard the voice taunt her if she was able to recognize someone without even seeing their face? "Cho." Ginny's voice was polite, daring the girl in question to do anything, but she was inwardly seething.<br/>
Cho turned around,  a soft smile on her face as she gazed at the red-head, but it changed to a sneer as her sight passed over Luna. "You know, Ginny darling, you shouldn't be with people like her. I can show you more advanced magic." This was followed by a wink</p><p>The audacity.</p><p>Ginny snarled. "Do not call me that. I am no one's <em>darling</em>. Silencio." Ginny turned, knowing she wasn't worth anymore detentions or howlers, "Come on Luna <em>darling</em>." Ginny waited for Luna to follow but instead watched in surpeise as Luna threw something at Cho and swiftly grabbed Ginny's hand to run from the stench of the crime. </p><p>Maybe Luna was a Gryffindor sometimes, Ginny thought in a daze at the sudden turn in events.</p><p>"What was that?" Ginny exclaimed, surprised at her freckled friend's sudden daring, when they finally reached their destination of the kitchen. Luna laughed heavenly, "Eau de toilet, you gifted me one at Yule." A stink pellet then, the red-head realized, but another realization made her pause. Hand still intertwined with her friends, she realized she had called her darling.</p><p>"Luna I didn't mean to call you that, it was spur of the moment I just-" but the rambling was cut off. Not by Luna this time, but Ginny herself, kissing Luna. "...I did mean that actually." Luna only beamed at her... girlfriend? Yes she liked the sound of that. "I guess the nargles <em>have</em> been infesting you. Now, want that butterbeer?"<br/>
Ginny laughed, nodded and squeezed her girlfriend's hand in her own. It felt normal, as if this was how it was meant to be all this time, how wonderful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>